<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love With This Dork by inmydaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958579">In Love With This Dork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream'>inmydaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serenading [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dorks in Love, F/M, Karaoke, Song: For You, Song: Señorita (Shawn Mendes), Song: Zero, night club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:03:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste was tired of being perfect. And that's one of the reasons why he had joined <em>Miraculous,</em> the most exclusive night club. All he had to do was to sing, and if he was good enough, he could be lucky enough to get a membership.</p><p>Seems his luck was down, because he was robbed of a very important thing: his heart. What's worse, he didn't even mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serenading [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Love With This Dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, again!<br/>Songs here:<br/>1. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQUuqbzQVsY">For You, by Rita Ora and Liam Payne</a><br/>2. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j60ClcNYWu4">Zero by Imagine Dragons</a><br/>3. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkh8UtuejGw">Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. His inauguration at <em>Miraculous</em>, a night karaoke club he'd secretly joined without telling his overbearing father. Thank God it was an anonymous. All he had to do was to meet Plagg outside the night club. Plagg'd supposedly give him a special and unique password. He hoped he looked appropriate with a Black sweatshirt with a green Glow-in-the-dark paw in the middle, and some black jeans and his face half painted black.</p><p>"Hey, man! Adrien, right?" A man in his thirties came to him, one he supposed was Plagg.</p><p>"Yeah? Plagg?" Adrien asked him and shaking his hand as he nodded. Adrien could tell by the man's style that he was compassionate, even if his green eyes glowed with indifference. Black baggy pants, loose-fitting sweatshirt and messy hair, it was an easy and laid-back style that made him feel avuncular.</p><p>"You ready, bro?" Plagg asked him, and as they entered Miraculous, Plagg said to him, "Here's your password, kid. Go, make yourself proud. And here," he said, ruffling his styled hair, "You're in a night club, not primary school."</p><p>He blushed, not used to any affection from people. He took a deep breath and entered- and his mouth dropped open at the entrance. It felt homey, accepting and welcome. The bouncer asked his name, and he said, "Chat Noir. Yeah. Chat Noir." He asked for the password, and Adrien glanced at the card in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Claws Out.</em>
</p><p>He repeated it to the bouncer, and as he entered the club, he saw a girl performing on the stage, singing <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQUuqbzQVsY">For You, by Rita Ora and Liam Payne</a>. She was lovely, all long legs and slim body, and dressed in a red crop top with black polka dots and black sweatpants. He fell in a daze, watching her perform with all her talent. And boy, was she breath-taking. She walked around the stage, and the audience went wild, singing the chorus along with her. Chat suddenly had to know her name, and as she finished, the DJ announced her as Ladybug.</p><p>"Ladybug," he muttered under his breath, "This girl's awesome. She's crazy awesome!"</p><p>"We have a new one today, guys! His name's Chat Noir. Chat Noir, can we have you on the stage?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he made his way through the crowd and on the stage. He adjusted the mic in its stand and uttered a cheery 'Hello!' to everybody and introduced himself. He inhaled and told the DJ what he was about to perform. As the opening beats of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j60ClcNYWu4"> Zero by Imagine Dragons</a> flowed through the crowd, he could feel the curiosity and anticipation of the audience. He harmonized and started singing and surrendering to the music, moving all along. He could feel the crowd sing along with him, and he smiled.</p><p>"Hello, hello,<br/>
Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero<br/>
Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel<br/>
Like I'm empty, and there's nothing really real, real<br/>
I'm looking for a way out.<br/>
Hello, hello<br/>
Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero<br/>
Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel<br/>
Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real<br/>
I'm looking for a way out." </p><p>Marinette, or rather Ladybug, watched with her agent the newbie, Chat Noir, resigning to the music, feeling it inside her body. The way he was singing, it felt like it was the truth. It was how he felt. The way he was moving, like nothing, was restricting him from being here, and here he was himself. She had had to go through a lot of training to move like that, and here he was, doing it in the first time.<br/>
"Plagg's chosen well," Tikki, her agent, said, "Looks like you've finally got yourself a competitor."<br/>
"Or a partner," Ladybug said, resolve shining in her eyes as Tikki nodded in agreement. It was gonna be fun.</p><p>Chat Noir repeated the song, and this time, before starting said, "Wanna join, people?" The crowd roared. As he reached the chorus, the audience sang along with him. So this was how acceptance felt like, he thought.</p><p>"Hello, hello<br/>
Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero<br/>
Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel<br/>
Like I'm empty, and there's nothing really real, real<br/>
I'm looking for a way out.<br/>
Hello, hello<br/>
Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero<br/>
Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel<br/>
Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real<br/>
I'm looking for a way out."</p><p>"I find it hard to tell you how I want to run away<br/>
I understand it always makes you feel a certain way<br/>
I find a balance in the middle of the chaos<br/>
Send me up, send me down, semi never demigod<br/>
I remember walking in the heat of the summer<br/>
Wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder<br/>
Twenty-seven years and I've nothing to show<br/>
Falling from the doves to the dark of the crow<br/>
Looking to the ways of the ones before me<br/>
Looking for the path of the young and lonely<br/>
I don't want to hear about what to do, no<br/>
I don't want to do it just to do it for you."<br/>
He wanted to dedicate the song to his father, but he always cowered in fear. Gabriel was his only family, after all.</p><p>As he finished the notes at the end of the song, he gave an exaggerated bow and crowd erupted into cheers. He grinned, he had done it! He had just given a live performance, which had been loved by thousands! He loved the exhilaration that came with it. And to think his father called his singing a goat's cry of pain. It hurt, and that's why, to find at least some love and acceptance.</p><p>"Whoa! Awesome performance, Chat Noir! There is someone who wants to meet you, challenging you to sing-off with her." </p><p>He turned, and there was Ladybug, standing there, and shyly but confidently, she said, "Will you join me, partner?" </p><p>He smirked. "Bring it on, Wonderbug. What are we singing to-"</p><p>The fast, sensual beats of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkh8UtuejGw">Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita</a> played and stopped him in his tracks. Señorita? He was gonna die. Before he could comment, she started singing, her soft voice making him incoherent.</p><p> "I love it when you call me señorita<br/>
I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya<br/>
But every touch is ooh la la la<br/>
It's true, la la la<br/>
Ooh, I should be running<br/>
Ooh, you keep me coming for ya."<br/>
Adrien.exe had stopped working. Regaining his sense, he continued when he left off.</p><p>"Land in Miami<br/>
The air was hot from summer rain<br/>
Sweat dripping off me<br/>
Before I even knew her name, la la la<br/>
It felt like ooh la la la<br/>
Yeah, no<br/>
Sapphire moonlight<br/>
We danced for hours in the sand<br/>
Tequila sunrise<br/>
Her body fit right in my hands, la la la<br/>
It felt like ooh la la la, yeah." Boy, was he good. He was excellent, moving as he sang. She could see most of the girls and some boys swooning in his presence. He was hot, she would give him that. Then what, exactly was this unease in her chest, seeing more girls swoon over him. Brushing it off, she looked at him and continued the chorus.</p><p>"Ooh, when your lips undress me<br/>
Hooked on your tongue<br/>
Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly<br/>
Don't stop." He almost keeled over. This. Woman. Is. Awesome. He knew, deep down, that he would do anything she would tell him to. She held his heart in her hands. She could sqeeze it dead and he would be grateful.<br/>
"I love it when you call me señorita<br/>
I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya<br/>
But every touch is ooh la la la<br/>
It's true, la la la<br/>
Ooh, I should be running<br/>
Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita<br/>
I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya<br/>
But every touch is ooh la la la<br/>
It's true, la la la<br/>
Ooh, I should be running<br/>
Ooh, you keep me coming for ya."<br/>
"For ya (oh, she loves it when I come)<br/>
For ya<br/>
Ooh, I should be running<br/>
Ooh, you keep me coming for ya."</p><p>"Mademoiselle," he whispered, bowing first to her and then to the audience.</p><p>The crowd went wild, cheering, and Ladybug touched him on the shoulder. A zing of electricity travelled from her hands to his body, and she took it back, feeling it too. He blushed, and he was thankful for the black paint on half of his face. He saw a little bit of pink peeking from beneath her painted face, and to break the ice, he said, "That was awesome. I hope we do that again. I mean, if you're okay with it." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.</p><p>She gave him an easy smile and said, "Sure! I'd love to. I want you to meet someone-" she slipped and fell over, but he caught her and pulled her to him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, but no words would come to her now. As she stared in the depths of his emerald green eyes, she could feel his body heat calling to her, and she saw him looking at her, then at her lips, and back up. Permission. That's what he was asking for. She closed her eyes and leaned upwards and she felt his sweet, soft peach lips brush hers. He leaned back, and he said, "After you, my lady." She tried hard not to swoon at his feet. Opting to roll her eyes and chuckle instead, she hoped the face paint covered her blush.</p><p>"Whoa! You're devious, kid! Sweeping the princess off her feet on the first day! Kid, where are your manners?" A grungy voice startled them both. </p><p>"Ladybug, this is-"</p><p>"Plagg, I know. He's Tikki's husband," she interrupted.</p><p>"You're married?" he spluttered, "When were you-"</p><p>"Now," another voice interrupted him, again.</p><p>"Tikki," Ladybug said, "Hi. Tikki, this is Chat Noir. Chat Noir, Tikki, my agent."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mme. Tikki," he bowed and kissed her hand.</p><p>"Pleasure. I see you've swept my bug off her feet. Take care of her, 'kay?"</p><p>"Of course. As long as she'll have me, I'm hers," Chat said, referring to Ladybug, giving her a soft smile and making her knees wobble.</p><p>"Dork," she said, beaming at him. And he beamed right back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>Leave comment? kudos if you liked it. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>